LimeClan
LimeClan was founded By Lime from the Blazers. Sothey have many of the things the same with them. The live on the paraire away from any Two-legs. They hunt anything that they can find. They make there camp in the tall grass. Owned by Meadow and Cotton, This may have swering, No it will, Trust me Rules *They don't need Clan names *The leader can do what she wants, you don't like GET THE HELL OUT! *If you Piss off Lime, or tell her what to do,Run for your life. *Any color *Wings and things are kay Allegiances Leader Lime- Clico she ct with Green eyes(Meadow) Deputy Quail Medicine Cat Lilyleaf: White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (Jade) Medicine Cat Apprentice Star: Ginger shecat with blue eyes and brown tabby stripes(Leafeh) Warriors Whitestripe: Beautiful brown she-cat with a white stripe on her underbelly, black paws, and shadowy gray eyes. May: Grey shecat with long fur and green eyes (Leaf) Whitetail: White tom with black spots and blue eyes (Leaf) Wind: Dusty tom with handsome hazel eyes (Leaf) Cold- A thick bright orange fur Tom with teal eyes, (Meadow) Leaf. A Black She-cat with green highlights (Meadow) Honey.Short Bright orange tabby fur and Dark Yellow eyes(Meadow) Sky: White tom with amber eyes. Storm: Dark gray tom with green eyes (Leaf) Queens Daisy- Brown shecat with blue eyes, expecting in less than a moon (Leaf) Dewdrop- White-blue shecat with silver eyes, mother of Puddle and Cloud and looking after Corn (Leaf) Apprentices Furball- a really furry tom with black fur. (Meadow) PinkCotton, A pinkish color she-cat with cottonie like fur. Sparkles: Cream she-cat with white sparkley wings and teal eyes with sparkles in them. She is very fun and silly and she loves to have fun but when's it comes to it she can be really serious and scary. Do not piss her off. (Gem) Kits Puddle- White tom with glossy green eyes 4 moons old (Leaf) Cloud- Light gray shekit with green eyes 4 moons old (Leaf) Corn- A yellowish- orange cat. Yellow eyes (Meadow) Echokit a she-cat with orange tabby fur, her two front paws are black and the back to are white, one eye is bright green and the other is dark brown. (Hardcorekitty) Elders None Role-play Sparkles laid down,never taking her eyes from the rocks. GreenGem (talk) 22:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime followed him. Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind didnt see her and he laid down. Can you love what you hate? 22:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparkles squinted. GreenGem (talk) 22:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime watched him in his sleep,waiting till he fell asleep Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind dozed off silently, not making a sound. Can you love what you hate? 22:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why isn't it working?" Sparkles thought. GreenGem (talk) 22:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime laied down beside him, like akit Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 22:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- His fur ruffled, but then went back to normal shortly after that. Can you love what you hate? 22:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparkles squinted harder. "Why in the name of the Flying Sprits isn't it working?!" Sprakles thought. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 22:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime snugggled him Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 23:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind opened an eye but then closed it again. He didnt mind at all. Can you love what you hate? 23:41, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparkles growled at the rocks. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 23:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime fell asleep Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 23:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- ( Timeskip ) Wind awoke to Lime next to him. He nudged her. " Come on, it is morning. " Can you love what you hate? 00:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparkles had been up all night staring at the stone pile. She finally snapped. "Why the Fallen Forest won't it work?!" she shouted and swiped at the pile,sending the rocks flying. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 00:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limeshook her head. "No It'swarm here" she purred 00:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind smiled. ... Sparrow walked into the den. " Woah.. I didnt see anything! " She gasped, covering her eyes with her tail. Can you love what you hate? 00:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- The rocks had landed in a circle. When the sunlight bounced off the now arranged rocks,a cylinder of blinding yellow light shot up. Sparkles squeaked and jumped back. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 00:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime shut her eyes and sleeped again Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 01:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind rolled his eyes at Sparrow and closed his eyes. Sparrow walked back outside. " Sparkles, what did you do?! " Can you love what you hate? 01:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't know!" she shrieked. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 01:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime smiled as she sleeped ... Leaf walked by, "What's wrong with you?" She asked `Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 01:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Well, I am going to find out what is in that light. " Sparrow said as she put her paw in, about to hop in. Can you love what you hate? 01:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I,I tryed to make a portal to the Magic Forest. That's pr-probaly what's in there," she said,also putting a paw in. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 01:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Lime smiledand got closer 01:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Uh... Nevermind then. How much can you do this? " Sparrow asked, pulling her paw away. ... Wind smiled back and put his paw on hers. Can you love what you hate? 01:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparkles jumped into the light. Once she was in it the light disappeared. All that was left was blackened pebble and a yellowishe sticky substance where the light once was. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 01:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime woke up about an hour later 01:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wind was still asleep. ... " Well whatever that was supposed to accomplish, I dont think she will be back for a while. " Sparrow said, glaring at the remains of the light. Can you love what you hate? 01:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparkles looked around. This didn't look like the Magic Forest. Then it struck her. She was in the Fallen Forest. "Help!" she screamed as she clawed the yellowie stuff. "Get me out of here!" SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 01:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime walked away Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 02:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Oh my... Sparkles! " Sparrow called. She heard her through the weird substance. Can you love what you hate? 02:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Help!" She heard someone coming towards her from behind,fast. "Help me!" SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 02:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparrow started to panic. " HOW?! " ... Wind awoke. He yawned and got up. He walked out of the den to the fresh kill pile. Can you love what you hate? 02:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't know! Rearrange the pebbbles?" Some of the rocks in the circle had been blasted away. "Push them ack into the circle?" SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 02:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lime rolled her eyes. "Toms will be Toms" Honey A Kit in a Warriors body 02:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sparrow moved the pebbles around into a circle. " Anything on your side? " She called. Can you love what you hate? 02:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nope." Sparkles stepped into the center of the yellow stuff. A purple beam came down and the yellow goo started to drip away. SparklesMagic kitty weirdo 02:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ----- Lime smiled and walked to go and eat. .... Leaf walked over to Wind." WTH DUDE!?" Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP